Le bébé espion
by Emi Vi
Summary: Après leur baiser sur la plage, Chuck et Sarah se séparent. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement... (Les personnages de Chuck ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette histoire. En revanche l'intrigue et les personnages inventés m'appartiennent et si vous voulez me l'emprunter merci de demander.)
1. Chapter 1

La chaleur était étouffante bien qu'il fasse nuit. La végétation luxuriante de Thaïlande empêchait Siam d'échapper à la dangereuse espionne qui le traquait. Pourtant, il fallait lui échapper car sa réputation la précédait : ses effets de service étaient vraiment très impressionnants paraît-il. A elle seule, elle avait déjà mis plusieurs centaines de criminels sous les verrous ultra-sécurisés de la CIA, comme Daniel Shaw, ou encore tué les plus redoutables, tels que Nicholas Quinn.

Siam avait vraiment peur maintenant, et il tentait de courir encore plus vite. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration devint haletante. Tout à coup, son pied gauche resta coincé dans une liane, ce qui provoqua sa chute. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le pût, mais sa cheville lui faisait très mal. Il regarda derrière lui… elle se rapprochait, discrète mais rapide. Il reprit alors sa course, « il ne faut pas qu'elle m'attrape, pensa-t-il, sinon, l'avenir de la plus puissante triade thaïlandaise de tous les temps sera anéantie ». Alors que Siam continua de courir, il remarqua soudain que l'agitation des animaux de la forêt avait laissé place au silence inquiétant de la mort. Soudain, il sentit un poids lourd tomber sur ses épaules : « c'est la fin ! » murmura-t-il. Il sentit une forte douleur parcourir ses membres, puis, en une seconde, ce fût le trou noir, juste le temps pour Siam d'apercevoir une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée lui asséner un coup de couteau en plein cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était sept heures à Burbank. La radio s'enclencha alors et répandit une musique douce, qui sortit Chuck de sa torpeur. Ce réveil aurait pu être agréable si la chanson en question n'avait pas été « Feeling Good » de Nina Simone, la première chanson que Chuck avait fait découvrir à Sarah quelques années plus tôt. « Sarah… ma femme… » pensa-t-il nostalgique.

Comme tous les matins depuis environ un mois, Chuck entreprenait le même rituel : il restait cinq minutes les yeux écarquillés face à l'oreiller sur lequel dormait sa femme avant que celle-ci ait la mémoire détruite par un intersecret 3.0 défectueux. Ne se rappelant en rien de son histoire d'amour avec Chuck, elle avait alors annoncé à ce dernier qu'elle allait reprendre le cours de sa vie d'espionne. Ses adieux furent tout aussi symboliques que douloureux : elle lui avait annoncé sa décision sur la plage de Malibu, après que Chuck lui ait raconté leur histoire, après ce baiser qui était censé être un « baiser magique » selon Morgan… Cette plage, c'était là où tout avait commencé. C'était là où Sarah, alors chargée de protéger Chuck, lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Cette plage où ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Les cinq minutes écoulées, Chuck se prépara pour aller au Buy More, son emploi depuis toujours. A son arrivée, il fut accueilli par Morgan, le manager du magasin, mais surtout son meilleur ami, qui lui posa la même question tous les matins depuis que Sarh était partie pour toujours…

« Salut Chuck, comment ça va ce matin ? bien dormi ? »

Ce à quoi Chuck répondait :

« Tout va bien Morgan, je t'assure, j'évite de penser à tout ça ».

Un gros mensonge auquel Morgan de croyait pas une seconde par ailleurs. S'installait ensuite la routine d'une journée de travail ordinaire. Enfin, presque ordinaire, car depuis le départ de Jeff et Lester, le Buy More semblait avoir perdu son âme. Tout ici était devenu trop sérieux, trop ennuyeux.

Sa mission achevée, Sarah retourna à la base où le Général Beckman l'attendait pour un débriefing. Au volant de sa Porsche noire, elle eut maintenant tout le temps de penser à sa prochaine mission : Dubaï ? Maroc ? Japon ? Peu important du moment qu'il fasse chaud et qu'elle puisse prendre un peu de bon temps. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Chuck. « Comment aies-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il a du charme, pensa-t-elle, mais quand même, c'est pas très professionnel… ».

Arrivée à la base, le Général Beckman la félicita :

« Bon travail agent Walker. Grâce à vous, la plus influente de toutes les triades thaïlandaise n'a plus d'avenir. »

Merci Général, quelle est ma prochaine mission ? »

« eh bien en fait, la CIA travaille actuellement sur un nouvel intersecret 4.0, et voudrait faire de vous l'agent le plus redoutable du monde entier. »

« Oh… Et quand sera-t-il prêt ? »

« En fait, il ne manque qu'un seul composant : un cypher beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux que la CIA a en sa possession. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Sarah avec intérêt.

« Selon nos informations, le cypher est actuellement détenu par une cellule terroriste à Burbank. »

« Pourquoi veulent-ils l'utiliser ? »

« Nous pensons que ces individus, dont nous ignorons l'identité, veulent créer leur propre intersecret, mais à des fins beaucoup plus criminelles. Il s'agirait en fait d'un cheval de Troyes destiné à tuer quiconque le téléchargerait dans sa tête. » expliqua le Général embarrassée.

« Est-ce-que Chuck est en danger ? » s'empressa de demander Sarah.

« Effectivement. Nous pensons que ce groupe terroriste souhaite se venger de Chuck. »

« Un ancien criminel que Chuck a mis en prison sans doute ? »

« Nous l'ignorons et nos recherches dans cette direction n'ont rien donné. Votre mission est de découvrir qui en veut à Chuck et de récupérer ce cypher. »

« Dois-je avertir Chuck du danger qui le menace ? »

« Il serait prudent, en effet, de l'en avertir, afin d'assurer la sécurité nationale. »

« Et s'il veut rejoindre cette mission ? » demanda Sarah quelque peu agacée.

« Acceptez. L'agent Bartowski a servi vaillamment son pays durant cinq ans, ses états de service sont excellents et vous avez été un très bon mentor pour lui, même si vous n'en avez aucun souvenir… »

« Sauf votre respect Général, faire participer Chuck à une telle mission signifierait le mettre en danger, et comme il refuse d'appuyer sur la gâchette, il sera très vulnérable… » commença à protester Sarah.

L'agent Bartowski a su faire ses preuves autrefois. S'il désire rejoindre cette mission, acceptez agent Walker, c'est un ordre. »

Clic.

Sarah était désormais en colère. « Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ?, fulmina-t-elle. S'il veut se mettre en danger, ça le regarde après tout ! ». Elle prit ensuite la route en direction de Burbank.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour Chuck, les journées passèrent à une lenteur déconcertante. Il fallait dire que bien qu'il dise le contraire, Charles Irvin Bartowski était dépressif depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme. En fait, l'arrivée de Nicholas Quinn dans sa vie avait tout bouleversé : il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait à jamais, et Ellie, Trop Top et Clara étaient partis rejoindre sa mère à Chicago. Heureusement, Chuck pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami de toujours, Morgan, ainsi que sur les soirées jeux vidéo que ce dernier organisait pour lui remonter le moral !

Alors que Chuck était en route pour un dépannage informatique chez un client de Buy More, il croisa une femme blonde au volant d'une Porsche noire roulant en sens inverse, en direction du magasin d'électroménager. Son cœur fit un bond si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il faillit perdre le contrôle de sa voiture. « Cette femme ressemblait tellement à Sarah, songea-t-il avec espoir. Mais non, c'est impossible qu'elle soit à Burbank, à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit bronzer sur une plage de sable fin au bord d'une mer turquoise, à infiltré le quotidien d'un homme beau, riche et attentionné pour le faire tomber de l'intérieur… » pensa-t-il. Une fois arrivé chez son client, Chuck se mit au travail et oublia donc Sarah, se plongeant dans la résolution d'un problème informatique.

Sarah était contrariée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir Chuck, et encore moins de le mêler à sa mission. « C'est vrai, qu'est-ce-que j'y gagne moi ? » se demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Buy More, un sentiment de confiance, de sécurité l'envahissait. Soudain, elle croisa une voiture de chez Buy More en sens inverse. « Chuck… » pensa-t-elle aussitôt. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que durant ce mois passé à traquer Siam en Thaïlande, Burbank lui avait manqué. Et Chuck aussi… « Génial !, bougonna-t-elle amèrement, maintenant je suis tiraillée entre la colère et un sentiment de bonheur dont j'ignore l'origine ». Elle appuya alors plus fort sur l'accélérateur et fila tout droit vers Buy More.


	4. Chapter 4

Le problème informatique que Chuck devait résoudre avait été moins compliqué que ce qu'il avait prévu. « Mon unique distraction de la journée tourne court on dirait… » pensa-t-il déçu. Mais alors qu'il sortit de chez son client, il reçut un appel de Morgan. « Bizarre que Morgan m'appelle à cette heure-ci » dit-il.

Bip.

« Oui Morgan. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Un problème informatique à résoudre chez Buy More peut-être ? Haha ».

Non, Chuck, écoute-moi, répondit Morgan d'une voix à la fois paniquée et surexcitée, il y a quelqu'un chez Buy More qui te cherche mec, il faut que tu rappliques ici le plus vite possible ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Morgan ? J'attends la visite de personne ! »

« Dépêche-toi de revenir ici je te dis ! ».

Clic.

« Non mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? » pensa Chuck ahuri. Perturbé par ce coup de téléphone mystérieux, il décida néanmoins de faire confiance à son meilleur ami, monta dans la voiture et démarra en trombe en direction de Buy More.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au magasin après vingt minutes de conduite qui lui parurent interminables, Chuck fut accueilli par un Morgan en pleine ébullition :

« Elle est là, Chuck, elle est là ! » lui dit-il essoufflé.

« Mais de qui tu parles Morgan ? Et pourquoi tout ce mystère ? » répondit-il indigné.

Morgan se décala alors vers la gauche, laissant le champ de vision de son ami libre. C'est alors qu'il la vit, accoudée au comptoir de l'assistance technique, tenant son téléphone portable à la main. Chuck sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, ses cheveux blonds tombant élégamment sur ses épaules, toujours habillée avec beaucoup de charme et de classe. « Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle est belle », se dit-il à lui-même avant de s'élancer à sa rencontre.

« Sarah ? qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-il, je n'imaginais pas te revoir un jour… ».

« Salut Chuck, on peut parler en privée ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Euh… Oui bien sûr, mais tu sais il faut que je te parle de plein de choses et… »

« Chuck ! » s'exclama Sarah.

« Oui ? » répondit-il gêné.

« Tu pars en vrille là ! Je suis ici car je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

« Oh… Je vois. Visiblement, tu n'es pas venue pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je suis bête, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais. Si tu veux, on peut aller dans notre ancienne base, je n'aies pas eu le courage de vider les locaux de Carmichael Industries ».

« Parfait, allons-y ».

« C'est une affaire d'espionnage ? » demanda Chuck soudain curieux.

« Oui, en effet » répondit Sarah d'un ton grave, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Chuck.

Une fois au Château, Sarah lança un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle et fut frappée par la propreté des lieux.

« Waouh, je vois que rien n'a changé ici, le Château est resté tel quel ! » lança-t-elle dubitative.

« Oui en effet, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à vendre tout ce matériel d'espionnage, répondit Chuck embarrassé. En fait, notre ancienne équipe me manque beaucoup et je pense qu'au fond de moi-même, j'espère toujours qu'un jour, nous reconstituerons le trio d'autrefois… ».

« Notre ancienne équipe était très soudée n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Sarah.

« Effectivement, rétorqua Chuck, mais tu n'es pas là pour évoquer le bon vieux temps je suppose, alors dis-moi ce qui t'amènes ici ».

« En effet, je viens t'informer que la CIA pense que tu es en danger à Burbank ».

« Quoi ? Mais comment ça en danger ?! Burbank est une ville sans histoire et je ne fais plus partie de la CIA, alors pourquoi serais-je en danger ? » demanda Chuck, nerveux à présent.

« Nous l'ignorons. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'une cellule terroriste basée ici, à Burbank, possède actuellement un cypher beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux qui ont déjà existé… ».

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un groupe de terroriste viendrait faire à Burbank avec un cypher ? Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? » questionna Chuck excédé.

« Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que ces terroristes veulent utiliser ce cypher pour créer une version défectueuse d'un intersecret 4.0 qui engendrerait une mort instantanée pour toute personne qui la téléchargerait. Et d'après nos sources, tu serais peut-être la cible… » répliqua Sarah d'un air grave, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'inquiétude de Chuck.

« Qui sont ces personnes Sarah ? De quoi ont-elles l'air ? »

« Nous l'ignorons Chuck, le Général Beckman m'a envoyée ici pour trouver la cellule terroriste, découvrir qui sont ces hommes qui veulent te tuer, et récupérer ce cypher ».

« Sarah, laisses-moi t'aider dans cette mission ! »

« Non Chuck, c'est hors de question ! »

« Mais pourquoi Sarah ? demanda Chuck indigné. C'est moi que ces hommes veulent tuer ! Et puis je pourrais t'être utile sur cette mission, mes techniques de combat ne sont pas trop rouillées tu sais… », répliqua fermement Chuck.

« Tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement, et ces sentiments qui te hantent pourraient affecter ton jugement sur cette mission. Et puis ces hommes sont surement très dangereux Chuck ! » répliqua violemment Sarah.

« Alors pourquoi tu es là Sarah ? Pourquoi m'as-tu révélé des détails de ta mission que u aurais pu garder secret ? » demanda-t-il blessé.

« Très bien Chuck. Ok, tu fais officiellement partie de cette mission mais tu es sous mes ordres, compris ? » répondit Sarah agacée.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Sarah. Alors par où on commence ? » demanda-t-il enjoué par cette mission inattendue et, il fallait bien le dire, inespérée !

« Je vais utiliser les moyens dont on dispose au Château pour essayer d'intercepter des appels suspects dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour du Buy More. Je vais aussi mettre ta résidence sur écoute, comme ça, s'ils tentent de te contacter, j'en serais informée. »

« Génial, répliqua Chuck de toute l'ironie dont il était capable, cette surveillance rapprochée dans l'intimité m'avait beaucoup manqué aussi ! »

« Cesses tes enfantillages Chuck, la menace est réelle je te rappelle ».

« Très bien, je vais réactiver les traçages par satellite, répondit Chuck. Ensuite, je remonterais travailler. Au fait, a-t-on besoin d'une couverture ? »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je resterais discrète. »

« Dommage, j'avoue que rejouer un faux couple aurait été plaisant, avoua-t-il une point de déception dans la voix. Bon, les modes de traçages par satellite sont en place alors je vais retourner réparer des ordinateurs… » annonça-t-il soudain distant.

« Ok, je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau. Oh… Et Chuck ? »

« Oui Sarah ? »

« Pas un mot à Morgan, ça pourrait le mettre en danger. »

« Compte sur moi. A plus. », lança-t-il à voix basse.

Il remonta l'escalier et prit l'ascenseur donnant sur la salle de projection du Buy More. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Morgan l'attendait sur le canapé, impatient. « Je le savais, se dit Chuck, je vais me faire cuisiner par Morgan. Ok, reste calme Chuck, tu peux le faire… » se motiva-t-il.

« Alors vieux, racontes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Tu lui manquais tellement qu'elle est venue te supplier de la reprendre ? », s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Morgan, répondit Chuck excédé, elle a repris l'espionnage parce qu'elle a perdu tous les souvenirs de notre histoire, tu te souviens ? Non, elle voulait juste utiliser le Château pour trouver des infos concernant une de mes missions. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, je n'ai pas eu le droit à des détails puisque je ne fais plus partie de la maison… »

« Alors quoi, tu vas la laisser t'utiliser pour sa mission sans même essayer de la reconquérir ? Chuck, c'est toujours ta femme officiellement, et puis tu l'aimes toujours non ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours Morgan, mais la question. Et en plus, elle ne va pas rester dans le coin bien longtemps tu sais… »

« Justement vieux ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance avec elle ! Ecoutes, depuis qu'elle est partie, tu es malheureux, je le vois bien, et même si tu ne te goinfres pas de glace vanille chocolat, et que tu ne bois pas de whisky en citant des répliques cultes de tes films préférés, je vois bien que tu es au bord de la crise de nerf ! Chuck… Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis plus de vingt ans, crois-moi, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi. »

« Je vais très bien Morgan, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai des ordinateurs à réparer. »

En s'éloignant, Chuck vit son meilleur ami baisser la tête, résigné. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi dur avec lui, se dit-il, après tout, il essaye simplement de me remonter le moral ». La fin de la journée s'écoula sans nouvelle de Sarah. Cependant, lorsque Chuck rentra chez lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir que la jolie blonde attendait sagement sur le palier de sa porte.

« Salut, dit-il en prenant les clés dans son sac, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »

« Je sais, mais je dois poser des micros chez toi pour ta surveillance… » répondit-elle.

« Oh… Oui, les micros. Bien sûr. Je t'en prie, entre. »

Sarah eut la surprise de découvrir que rien n'avait changé dans la maison depuis son départ. Toujours les mêmes photos d'elle et lui, leur album de mariage sur le coin de la table basse… c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté dans ce qui fut autrefois son foyer. Elle plaça trois micros dans le salon, puis demanda la permission à Chuck d'en poser trois autres dans sa chambre. Là, elle découvrit ce qui fut son ancienne chambre à coucher, et elle fut frustrée de ne pas se souvenir de tous les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé ici. Une fois les micros posés, elle redescendit au salon où Chuck était plongé dans la contemplation de la couverture de leur album de mariage. Gênée, Sarah s'avança vers lui en toussotant. Il sursauta et fit immédiatement volte-face.

« Pardon Chuck, je ne voulais pas te faire peur », s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est rien, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Dis-moi Chuck, l'ancien appartement de ta sœur est habité en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Normalement non, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Hum… C'est bizarre, songea-t-elle, il y a de la lumière à l'étage », expliqua-t-elle à Chuck en lui montrant l'ancienne chambre d'Ellie et Deavon d'un signe de tête. Bouge pas, je vais aller voir » dit-elle en prenant le pistolet qu'elle cachait toujours dans son dos.

Puis elle s'éloigna avant même que Chuck ait le temps de prononcer une seule parole. Agile, elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, sauta sans bruit sur une poubelle, agrippa la grille du balcon et ce projeta sur ce dernier sans même un sifflement. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre, ouvrit la porte et entra sans bruit à l'intérieur arme au poing. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur fut au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé : deux gardes armés de mitraillettes gardaient la chambre. Elle tira deux fois avec son neuf millimètres, et chacune des balles atteignit sa cible. Les deux gardes tombèrent sur le sol dotés d'un troisième œil. Sur le mur en face de la porte-fenêtre, elle découvrit des centaines de photos, articles, dossiers sur Chuck, ainsi que Casey, Morgan et elle-même. Elle s'approcha et vit que certaines photos furent prises récemment, il y avait seulement deux jours si l'on en croyait la date inscrite en bas à droite de chaque photo. Néanmoins, certaines furent prises bien avant : on pouvait voir sur certaines d'entre elles Casey en compagnie de Gertrude Verbanski, Morgan et Alex durant leurs soirées trilogie, Chuck et Sarah à leur propre mariage, et même le mariage d'Ellie et Deavon. De plus, sur chaque photo, une cible rouge avait soigneusement été dessinée autour de Chuck, mettant clairement en évidence leur intention de le tuer. « Qu'est-ce-que c'est que tout ça ?, se demanda Sarah ébahie. Pourquoi surveillent-ils Chuck depuis toutes ces années sans jamais s'être manifestés ? ». paniquée, Sarah prit quelques clichés du mur grâce à son rouge à lèvre-appareil photo, puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement, elle décida de cacher les corps dans la penderie. Une fois ce travail achevé, elle rejoignit Chuck tourmentée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Chuck n'avait pas bougé, visiblement, il s'était lancé dans la contemplation de cet album de mariage en se murant dans le silence, car il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, ce qui était tout-à-fait inhabituel pour lui. Après quelques minutes enfin, il releva la tête et s'adressa à Sarah avec une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

« Alors ? qu'as-tu découvert là-haut ? Pourquoi la lumière était-elle allumée ? »

« Eh bien à vrai dire, il faut que je parle à Beckman sur-le-champ. Suis-moi, je t'expliquerais en chemin. »

Sans un mot, il se leva, pris un papier plié en quatre coincé entre deux pages de leur album de mariage, le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et suivit Sarah jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne reprit vie qu'une fois arrivé au Château. Il était inquiet maintenant, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en danger.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Chuck ? Tu as l'air ailleurs… » demanda Sarah soucieuse.

« Oui je vais bien Sarah, ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

Sarah ne fut pas dupe, bien au contraire, mais elle décida de mettre ses soupçons quant à la sérénité de Chuck en suspens pour le moment. Elle pressa le petit bouton sur la table, face à l'écran de communication avec le Général Beckman.

Clic.

« Général, j'ai du nouveau. Je crois avoir repéré l'endroit où se cachent les individus qui en veulent à Chuck. Je pense qu'ils résident dans l'ancien appartement d'Ellie et Deavon. J'ai trouvé de nombreuses photos et des articles prouvant que ces individus surveillent Chuck et son entourage depuis des années. Je vous envoie quelques clichés que j'ai pris sur place ».

« Bon travail agent Walker. Avez-vous trouvé des indices qui permettraient de les identifier ? »

« Négatif Général, ces hommes sont prudents ».

« Et qu'en est-il du cypher ? »

« Aucune trace de lui pour l'instant, Général ».

« Bien, continuez vos recherches. Contente de vous revoir agent Bartowski ».

« Moi de même général. Si vous permettez, j'aimerais revenir sur les individus qui veulent soi-disant s'en prendre à moi. Je pense avoir une idée de qui ça peut être… »

« Je vous écoute Bartowski ».

« Eh bien, pour commencer, comme tu l'as souligné Sarah, ces hommes semblent prudents car ils n'ont laissé aucun indice permettant de les identifier. Cependant, ils ont laissé les photos et les articles accrochés sur le mur, ainsi que la lumière de la chambre allumée, tout en sachant que de chez moi, je peux assurément le remarquer… »

« Que voulez-vous dire agent Bartowski ? »

« Eh bien, Général, je pense que nous avons déjà eu affaire à ces hommes dans le passé.

« A qui penses-tu Chuck ? » demanda Sarah.

« Tu te souviens quand Decker voulait tous nous faire tomber, il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Il a dit que nous étions tous des pions dans son jeu. Et je pense qu'il avait raison ».

« Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie agent Bartowski ? » demanda le Général inquiète.

« Je pense que tous les évènements qui ont bouleversé ma vie depuis ces cinq dernières années ne sont pas dues au hasard : l'envoie de la première version de l'intersecret par Bryce Larkin, la protection rapprochée de Casey et Sarah, les missions, Shaw, l'Alliance, l'intersecret 3.0 qui a détruit la mémoire de Sarah, Nicholas Quinn… Je pense que tous ces évènements sont liés et ils ont probablement été commandés par une personne très haut placée à la CIA ou au gouvernement. Et je pense que cette personne nous manipule tous comme de vulgaires marionnettes ».

« Ce sont des accusations très graves Bartowski, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette théorie ? » demanda le Général déstabilisée par cette révélation.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, depuis que Bryce Larkin m'a envoyé la première version de l'intersecret, il ne m'est arrivé que des choses vraiment improbables à l'échelle de ma petite existence. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai été confronté au monde de l'espionnage, j'ai travaillé avec les deux meilleurs agents de la CIA et de la NSA, je suis moi-même devenu un espion, je me suis marié… Tous mes rêves se sont réalisés presque trop facilement. Puis tout-à-coup, ma femme perd la mémoire après avoir téléchargé l'intersecret 3.0, ma sœur et mon beau-frère ont eu une soudaine opportunité professionnelle et ont déménagé à Chicago… D'un seul coup, alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, c'est comme si le destin s'acharnait sur moi pour m'isoler de toutes les personnes que j'aime, pour me rendre vulnérable… »

« Qu'attendent-ils de vous à votre avis ? » demanda le Général sceptique.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent me tuer, je pense qu'ils veulent me recruter. En fait, je crois que ces cinq dernières années ont été une phase de test, ils évaluaient de loin mes aptitudes et mes défauts pour mieux les corriger d'une mission à l'autre ».

« Et pourquoi veulent-ils te recruter, selon toi ? » demanda Sarah.

« Je l'ignore… Mais si j'ai raison, quelque chose de vraiment grand se prépare… Quelque chose de terrifiant ».

« Bien que vos théories soient parfois plus farfelues que réalistes, je décide toute de même de vous faire confiance Bartowski. Que suggérez-vous ? » questionna le Général Beckman, déterminée.

« Je pense qu'il faut que vous m'utilisiez comme appât afin de démanteler le réseau de criminels manipulateurs qui ont infiltré le gouvernement ».

« Général, c'est de la pure folie ! » intervint Sarah inquiète.

« Si c'est le meilleur moyen pour éviter une catastrophe, alors nous devons le faire, agent Walker. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée par votre courage et votre sens de l'initiative, agent Bartowski. Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs et je vous recontacterais afin de vous transmettre les ordres. En attendant, restez au Château, c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour le moment ».

« Sauf votre respect, Général, méfiez-vous de vos alliés. Si ma théorie s'avère exacte, nous ne savons pas à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Vous êtes peut-être entourée de traitres en ce moment même » assura Chuck gravement.

« Ne vous en faites pas agent Bartowski, je serais prudente ».

Clic.

Sarah se tourna brutalement vers Chuck. Son visage angélique avait laissé place à celui du diable tant l'inquiétude et la colère la possédait à présent.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te porter volontaire pour jouer l'appât, Chuck ? Tu as envie de te faire tuer ou quoi ? »

« Absolument pas, mais je suis un espion alors je dois agir comme tel. Parce qu'un bon espion doit savoir se sacrifier pour son pays non ? », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Les yeux bleus océan de Sarah s'emplirent peu à peu de larmes. Elle se détourna, mais Chuck la retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sarah ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je refuse que tu t'exposes autant au danger Chuck ! On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça, ni de quoi ils sont capables… ».

« Mais Sarah, c'est mon travail ! Je suis un espion, t'as oublié ? Et puis plus vite cette mission sera finie, plus vite tu pourras retrouver ta vie d'espionne indépendante et solitaire » lui répondit-t-il acerbe.

Sarah encaissa le coup sans rien dire, mais cette conversation la blessa profondément. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi elle était devenue aussi sentimentale depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, mais cette nouvelle personnalité l'énervait au plus haut point. « Pourquoi autant de sentiments en moi ?, se demanda-t-elle, les sentiments peuvent coûter la vie en mission. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, j'ai subi un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? » fulmina-t-elle. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette émotivité était un des seuls vestiges de sa vie passée qu'elle avait oublié…

Chuck, quant à lui mit ses talents de hacker au service de la mission en cours. Il essayait maintenant de localiser le cypher.

« Sarah, à quoi le cypher va-t-il servir ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Je ne sais pas Chuck, je sais simplement qu'on doit le récupérer » répondit-elle.

« Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi la CIA tient tant à le récupérer ? » insista-t-il encore, soupçonneux.

« Si bien sûr, ils le veulent à tout prix afin que tu ne sois plus en danger ».

« Arrête Sarah, je ne suis plus qu'un espion ordinaire maintenant, alors pourquoi risqueraient-ils la vie de leur meilleur agent, à savoir toi, pour sauver ma misérable existence ? D'autres espions moins aguerris pourraient s'en charger tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu es un bon espion Chuck, j'ai entendu de nombreuses éloges à ton sujet, et tes états de service sont assez impressionnants je dois dire ».

« Mouais… Je ne sais pas, je trouve toute cette mission vraiment étrange. Il y a quelque chose d'autre là-dessous, j'en suis sûr… ».

« Il est vraiment très perspicace, pensa Sarah à la fois impressionnée et mal-à-l'aise. Il va falloir que je redouble de vigilance si je veux garder le projet intersecret 4.0 secret… ».

Chuck avait repris son travail de hacker depuis à peine cinq minutes, lorsqu'il trouva quelque chose :

« Sarah, s'exclama-t-il, vise un peu ça ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle intéressée.

« En analysant la couverture réseau au-dessus du Buy More et en la recoupant avec celle située au-dessus de ma résidence, un numéro revient tous les jours sur les deux listes. Le numéro de téléphone indique une carte prépayée, intraçable, mais il s'avère que la personne que nous recherchons vient chez Buy More tous les jours entre midi et treize heures. Il ne manque donc plus qu'à regarder les images enregistrées par les caméras de surveillance du magasin afin de démasquer notre homme ! »

« C'est une très bonne idée, bon travail Chuck ».

« Dois-je prévenir Beckman de ma découverte ? » demanda Chuck un tantinet vantard.

« Euh… »

Clic.

« Me prévenir de quoi agent Bartowski ? demanda le Général Beckman qui venait juste de rejoindre Chuck et Sarah en vidéo-conférence.

« Chuck a eu une idée de génie pour localiser un suspect, qui selon nous, viendrait tous les jours au Buy More à heure fixe, répondit Sarah, emboitant le pas à Chuck. Mais nous ne l'avons pas encore identifié. »

« Eh bien, selon mes sources, l'homme que nous recherchons pourrait effectivement faire partie du gouvernement. Vous aviez raison Chuck, il y a quelque chose de louche dans toute cette affaire. »

« Si ce que je pense est vrai, alors ça ne sera pas sans conséquences. Des agents vont perdre gros dans cette affaire. »

« Oui, en effet. A présent, agent Bartowski, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec l'agent Walker seule à seule si vous le voulez bien ».

Chuck lança à Sarah un regard interrogateur, mais celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître. « Elle me cache quelque chose, c'est certain », pensa Chuck. En s'éloignant, il entendit cependant presque l'intégralité de la conversation, grâce aux résonnances :

« L'intersecret 4.0 sera opérationnel dans une semaine. Vous devez retrouver ce cypher pour nous vous l'implantions le plus vite possible. »

« A vos ordres, Général » répondit Sarah.

« Avez-vous mis Chuck au courant pour l'intersecret ? »

« Non Général ».

« Vous avez tort, agent Walker, vous savez tout comme moi que l'agent Bartowski se doute de quelque chose, et lui cacher est une erreur. »

« Je lui dirais peut-être plus tard… » répondit Sarah peu convaincue.

Chuck fut sous le choc. « Pourquoi Sarah veut-elle télécharger l'intersecret 4.0 ? Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle le télécharge ! » pensa-t-il indigné et en même temps déterminé à ne pas la laisser faire.

« Chuck ?! » appela Sarah.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux m'aider à éplucher les bandes de vidéo surveillance ? Il y en a pour plusieurs heures de visionnage et plus vite on aura identifié ce type, plus vite n pourra réfléchir à un plan d'action pour récupérer le cypher », expliqua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui bien sûr. Au fait, que voulait le Général Beckman ? Pourquoi elle tenait à te parler en privé ? » demanda Chuck de manière insouciante.

« Oh… Euh pour rien, répondit Sarah un peu décontenancée, elle voulait juste m'introduire mon prochain ordre de mission. Elle pense que nous aurons bientôt réglé cette histoire alors… » ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Oh, je vois… » élucida Chuck évasif.

Il n'insista pas. Il se remit au travail, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Son ordre de mission était très clair : empêcher ces individus de nuire à la sécurité nationale. Il prit néanmoins un moment pour réfléchir à un plan, une mission sous-marin afin de détourner Sarah de l'intersecret 4.0. « Il va falloir que je trouve des arguments solides, pensa-t-il, cette mission sous-marin risque d'être compliquée à mener à bien tout seul. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Morgan ».


End file.
